Cruel Masks
by Glasya
Summary: This is alittle something that takes place after the war. Duo goes into a foster home, and its not all its cracked up to be. *kinda segmented!!, but it makes sense. Took me a while to get it into order*
1. Default Chapter

Cruel Masks  
  
Wars end, people die. Others live on to pick up the broken pieces that are left of their lives. Some are left with the traumatized life of a soldier who is no longer needed.  
  
The longest war the world and space had ever seen had come to an end. Pilots and soldiers finally were free to return to their homes. Even the Gundam Pilots or ex gundam pilots could return home and live normal lives. Atleast most of them. Quatre returned to the Winner Foundation to take over where his father had left off. Wufe went to China to let loose of his severe views on justice. Trowa came home to his sister Catherine, Heero to Relena to watch over and protect her. All except Duo, the orphan who had no one to live for. He tried with Heero, but he was too cought up with Relena. He didnt want to bother the others or even concoct the idea of living on his own.  
  
Being only 15, he figured he would find a family to adopt. Social services threw him into a very wealthy home, unlike the unsanitary conditions he had grown up in. There were six members living in a huge mansion, Much like one of Quatre's. Everything was so neat and clean. Duo even got room service with maids. It all seemed like something out of a fairytale. A shitty life as a child, a soldier, now a prince. When Duo thought of his past, it made him cringe and get sick.  
  
He was the second oldest in his American-French family. He lived in the center of Paris, a place Duo had fallen in love with. His new foster parents were Albert and Christine. Both had good hearts and treated Duo like a person, or so he thought. there were times when he thought they were masking their kindness when signs of cruelty showed through. Even when he messed up and they yelled at him, they always came back to apologize and express their love and emotion for him. His new mother would kiss his forehead and give him an affectional hug. No more emptiness and lonliness. Everything felt right for the first time in his worthless, meaningless life. He had a place to belong, and nothing else mattered. There were four kids already in the family, John, Beatrice, Paul, and Marie. It was John that gave him trouble on somedays. He sounded and acted alot like Heero. So Duo didnt pay much attention to it when John put him down and called him stupid idiot. He sometimes enjoyed it when John called him worthless or clumsy for messing things up. John was the first born of the family, and the oldest siblings can sometimes be stuck up. Paul and Marie were really too young to understand anything so Duo just played the goofy guy around them. Beatrice was the fifteen year old and second oldest. She was Duo's favorite because he never had to act around her. She always had questions, whether about the war or anything. She reminded Duo of Quatre, having a huge amount of kindness, but that dark mysterious aura surrounding her soul. She was a lady none the less, almost like Relena in a way, but better. And Heero could never take her away, no matter how hard he tried. Duo felt more for her than just an average sister. 


	2. another chapter

After everyone was asleep in the house, Beatrice would always come into Duo's room to talk. they would sit on his bed and discuss things that had been kept a secret for far too long. "Do you know who your real parents are?" "I did, but they died. I lived most of my childhood on the street as a..." Duo clenched his eyes and hugged his arms to his chest. "A whore" he spat out. "Oh...Im sorry" she replied gently, reaching up to stroke a locke of chesnut hair from his face.  
  
The two spend a tremendous amout of time together. I refused to see that there was something between though. My daughter had been raised a lady, and knew not to meddle in such ways. All the children seemed to get along dearly. John would occasionally tease Duo, but nothing harsh. Albert loved him like his own, and so did I. But there was something strange about the orphan from space. He had some kind of insecurity around him that disturbed me. I could never put my finger on it though. So i payed it no heed. I often cought glimpses of them sitting on a blanket in the courtyard talking. It was so sweet that Beatrice had someone of equal knowledge to talk to. She always was a bright child.  
  
"Nah, this place isnt all its cracked up to be" Beatrice joked, shielding the sun from her eyes. The two spent alot of their afternoons sitting in this spot in the courtyard on a blanket. a picnic everyday almost. "Well sure it is, Its better than living on the streets, not having anywhere to belong." "Well im sure anyplace is better than being homeless." "You seem so different from the rest of your family. Why is that?" "Um I dont know actually. My family is very close minded. I was surprised to hear that they were going to adopt another child. And then you came. Its hard to see that you had gone through all your sufferings. You cant tell at all." "I had to hide it." "Hide it? why?" "People wouldnt have understood if i had just poured my heart out to them. Not even my friends. So i kept it all to myself and hid under my smile." "Its a real shame, Its a very beautiful smile, that hides so much sorrow. You really are something else. I guess i do that in a way, hide my feelings. Sometimes i have to, so to not hurt my family. It really does get old, but there is nothing i can do about it." "You learn to live with it though, i have." "Oh by the way, Mother told me to tell you about the family reunion." "Family reunion?" Duo paused and stared at her. "Yes, everyone in the family wants to meet you" Beatrice smiled a comforting smile, that failed to crush the fear whelling up in her brother. "Well its not like they are going to be out to get you. There is no need to be frightened, they will love you. Its in two days." "Two days?!!! I still havent learned half the stuff you rich folk do here!! and they want me to go show off to abunch of people i dont even know?!!!!" "Duo calm down. Ill help you with whatever else you need to learn" She reassured him. Duo fell back and stared up at a cloud. "This is down right rediculous! cant i just fake sick or something?" "No silly, sit up. Here ill teach you. The first thing you must know is manners. All gentlemen MUST have manners. Here These are the things you have to say..."  
  
***Two days later***  
  
"Duo dont be nervous. It really is quite allright. Just say Bonjour to the people who talk to you in french and i will take care of the rest." "Thats not what im worried about" Duo sighed nervously as the family van pulled up to the park sight where the reunion was held. "There are so many people" he gasped as he looked out the window. "There are all the cousins" John pointed out the window at a group of teenagers and small children. He continued to point out groups of people and telling who they were. They finally parked and got out to greet everyone. Duo swore half the family ran up to him when he got out of the car. He immediatly started to panic at the sight of people pointing, asking a million questions and reaching out to touch him. "Allright everyone take a step back and let him breathe" his father finally shouted. Everyone took afew steps back and let him through with Beatrice at his side. All day Duo walked around within his family as they introduced him to both old and young people of his new humongous family. It was a brunch party so there were several long tables that stretched across an open area. A white gazebo was infront of the main table, reflecting the sunlight and making everything look holy. Everything was white, the tablecloths, the chairs, dresses, everything.  
  
Duo's immediate new family sat at the front table, Duo in the middle. His father and mother on each side of him. Albert stood up and tapped a tea spoon on his champaigne glass to get everyone's attention. "Today, we celebrate the glorious arrival of a new member into this family. I am pleased to present Duo, the orphan from the stars. Allthough he has only been with us a short while, Im sure everyone has warmed up to his gentleness and kind nature. Duo came to us an ex soldier, having fought in the war" Duo's father kept talking about the war and his part in it all. He talked about things that Duo wished to be kept a secret, and that wasnt to be known by civilians. He wondered how they had found out. It turned out his father said some rather insulting things about him. He sat in silence but flashed that ear to ear smile when everyone applaused timidly. That uneasiness returned to him once more. He felt uncomfortable sitting where he was and only wanted to get away. No chance of that happening. He felt unwanted by his new found family, not understanding them one little bit. The only person Duo really understood, was Beatrice.  
  
After the lunch was over, Duo took off around the gazebo and down a trial between trees to another clearing. There was another Gazebo in the middle of it, white like all the others. He sat on the side of it and cleared his head. "Duo?" a familiar voice said from next to him. He turned to be facing Beatrice. "I couldnt stay there anymore. How did he find all that stuff out about me?" "I do not know, i never spoke a word to him i swear." "Probably a backround check. Damn. I never cleared it. How much longer till this thing is over?" "It should be coming to a close. We can go wait in the car if you want. The elders are leaving. Too much heat i guess." Duo laughed and stood up. "Yea, lets go to the car, Its out of the heat and away from all these nerveracking people." 


	3. later

The castle was full of colorful paintings and statues. So amazing and full of life. Every one of them told a story. Duo would walk down the halls and take in every feature about them. He continued on his quest to count how many there actually were in the manor and found the library. Moutains of books stared down on him. The ceiling atleast ahundred feet above him it seemed. His gasps echoed up and he thought of Quatre. His mansions had libraries like this one. He remembered how he would scream and let it echo up and annoy everyone there. "HELLLLLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he wailed, listening as the tremendous sound echoed up to the ceiling. He rather enjoyed it. Filling his lungs full of air, he let out another, louder and stronger than the last. "WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!!!" his father came up behind him hollering in a fit of rage. "DONT YOU KNOW THIS IS A LIBRARY?!! NOT A PLAY HOUSE!!!! IT IS MEANT TO STAY QUIET!!!!!! YOU DO NOT COME IN HERE AND YELL TO HEAR YOURSELF!!! YOU DO THAT OUTSIDE!!!!!" "but father-" "NOT ANOTHER WORD!! GET OUT OF THIS PLACE AND NEVER COME HERE AGAIN! YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE LIBRARY!!" the man roared, scaring the life out of Duo. He immediatly took off, racing out of that hell as fast as he could. All the way upstairs to his room where he slammed and locked the door. Still shaking from the event, he put his hand over his heart to calm down.  
  
"Strike one" he said out loud. He knew there was something not right about this family. Their cruelty and harshness was beginning to seep out from their masks like a bad flood. But the longer he stayed there, the worse things got.  
  
Somedays his mother would yell at him severely for spilling something on a white carpet, or breaking a vase while playing with the other children. No more hugs or kisses or apology. Just slaps and groundings without meals.  
  
"I dont understand, I just dont" he said, talking to Beatrice one night. "They treat me like im some kind of black sheep now. They were so nice to me before. What went wrong?" "I dont know. Ive never seen them act so harshly toward a child. There is probably something wrong that they wont tell us." "I dont know, but its really weird. I found them so that i wouldnt have to live alone. Thats why i signed up for a foster family. I just didnt think that i could make it on my own. you know? and now they are pulling this shit." A lump formed in Duo's throat as he fought back tears. But they quickly dried up and went away before falling. "Its allright Duo. Ill try to find out what is going on with them" Beatrice took Duo into her arms and held him until he fell asleep. 


	4. something else

One particular night Duo sat up waiting for Beatrice to come into his room. It took her longer this time for her to come. He wondered what was keeping her. The past few weeks had been the worst they could possibly be. A shadow slipped into his room as he lay in his thoughts. It was Beatrice. She locked the door behind her though. Something was up. She looked different, more relaxed than usual. Her long blonde hair fell freely over her shoulders and the bright moonlight that shone through the window accented her blue eyes. She was wearing white silk pajamas that were just pants and a tank top, sliding off her smooth creamy skin. Duo sat up as she moved closer to his bed side. She sat next to him, leaving as little space as possible. He leaned in, after having a short staring contest, to kiss her. But something held him back. No...no i cant. Im not clean, i wont hurt you" he put his head down and stared at the floor. He felt her hand touch his cheek and pull his face to hers. "Its allright" she whispered and kissed him. Duo literally melted into her. She kissed beautifully, completely unlike anyone had ever kissed him before, better than Heero possibly could. Duo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. His guilty concience came into play, saying that she was his sister and that it wasnt right and against God. Fuck the God that i dont believe in. Shes not even my real sister. Ive only known her for afew months. Shes the most beautiful thing i have ever seen and tasted in my entire worthless life he said in his head. Duo quickly buried all bad thoughts and layed his lover down on his bed. He had never really been with a girl. It was always horny old men just looking for a drive. Beatrice was better than Heero, the man Duo thought he would love forever. What an accomplishment. Beatrice placed her hands on Duo's fore arms and squeezed. The boy let out a yelp and flinched. "Duo what is it?" Duo rolled up his sleeve and showed several dark bruises that twisted up his arm. "Did they do this to you?" he nodded solemly. "Oh im so sorry" she hugged him close. "This isnt meant to be this way." Duo reassured her by kissing her passionatly and layed his love down again. "Everything is allright. We have tonight, thats all that matters" he whispered in her ear as he slid her silk tanktop straps off her shoulders...  
  
  
  
After a particular night of being beaten, Duo couldnt take the mental instability and insecurity that he was feeling. It was both parents tonight. they hit him and beat him until he couldnt stand it anymore. He ran away from them, up to his room and locked the door. He pulled out a razor blade that he had from the past and mutilated his his upper wrist, away from the tempting veins. He needed it more than he ever had. But he was in no hurry to kill himself. He had found the wonder of his life, and he was not about to leave her in such a hell as this place. Duo tried desperately to think up an escape plan but it only resulted in more mutilation. He went up his left arm, watching the veins and cutting the sensative spots that would actually hurt. A pleasurable pain, that he was used to, not the dull hard pain of beating and abuse. the liquid flowing from his arm melted everything and everyone away. He didnt even bother to move. He just bled, bled away all his pain and suffering. Ridding himself of the life he was living for just afew moments. He felt like Duo again, the old killing machine from the past, "Shinigami." He finally realized what he was doing when a bang on the door brought him back to reality. "Duo you open this door right now!" the woman he once called mother shrieked from the other side. Their cruelness had leaked through their false masks of kindness, exposing their true intentions, a whipping boy. someone to take their aggressions out on. He no longer saw the need to be here, but he had no where else to go. The bangs got harder and louder. "Duo your father is going to break down this door!" He laughed mentally. How would a politician be strong enough to break down a door, let alone a door in his fancy, flawless home that so much money went into to make it perfect. hah! i doubt that very much. Duo picked himself up, none the less, and headed to his bathroom to clean himself up. He laughed as the bangs got even harder and he knew they were serious. Duo bandaged up his fresh stinging wounds and climbed out the window. He climbed down the side of the house and walked over to Beatrice's window. He threw some rocks at it until she opened it. "Come on down! its a perfect night for a stroll" he said, flashing his genuine smile. She disappeared from the window and came running around the side of the house. "What on earth are they trying to do? you can hear them throughout the house!" "Oh break down my door. Duo showed her the spots where bruises were starting to form. "Oh my gosh are you allright?!" "Im fine dont worry. It takes more than afew weak hits and slaps from lousy politicians to bring Duo Maxwell down. He laced his fingers within hers and headed to the garage. "Lets get outta here, what do you say?" "Oh but, i dont know how to drive." "No problem." Duo headed over to the black ferrari in the corner of the garage and slid in. Lets go for a ride." Beatrice paused and smile. "Oh what the hell" she said in her American accent. "I thought you were french" Duo asked, pulling out of the garage. "Half American too" she winked at him. "Oh." He speeded down the street, away from the place that was supposed to be called home, but no longer. 


	5. another one

Heero rang the doorbell of a huge castle like mansion. He waited a little bit before a small boy opened it. He glared his death glare at the little boy who looked frightened. "Is Duo in?" he asked sternly. The little boy nodded and let him in. Heero was through great halls filled with paintings and the stuff that rich people waste their money on to make their homes look good. Yelling echoed throughout the halls, voices of a man and woman, but they didnt seem to be yelling at eachother. The boy led him to a sitting room where the family was seated. The ones that were yelling stood up and two children sat on a love seat. A girl with long blonde hair, that looked somewhat like Relena sat in a fancy white chair. And Duo, next to her. "Heero! is it really you Heero? jeeze man what are you doing here?!" Duo exclaimed, popping out of his chair. The adults turned around and froze. "Who is this?" the man asked. "This is my ole buddy Heero. What are you doing here?" "Ive come to talk to you." 'Um, ok. Im kinda in the middle of a discussion. Can you give me a minute?" "-No." "Ok. Family, ill return in a few" Heero followed Duo into a seperate sitting room. He closed the door behind Heero. "Okay, what is this about?" "Ive come to get you." "Why? This is my home Heero." "They were yelling at you Duo. They dont seem like good people. Ive come to take you with me." "And what if i dont want to go?" "Dont lie to me Duo, i know you want to go. Its written all over your face. I can see it in your eyes how much you are hurting here." Heero stopped and glared at Duo's arm. There were fresh bruises up it. "And they beat you. Not a swell family to stay with. Lets go. You can stay with Relena and I." "Heero no. I do not want to live out my life with two love birds and be ignored for all eternity. I cant live like that Heero. Id rather live here, with someone i love, than with you." "And who is it you love?" "Beatrice. The girl that i was sitting next to." "Isnt she your sister now?" "In a way. But we arent related, and i love her. And i will not leave here unless she comes with me." "Very well." "Very well?" "What are you waiting for? ive come to pick you up, and i will not wait here for you to make up your mind." Duo sighed. "There just aint no winning with you Heero. Its your way or the highway. Fine. Give us till tonight. this is something that must be discussed. We will sneak out and meet you somewhere?" Heero handed Duo a piece of paper. "This is the hotel that im staying out. My flight to England leaves tomorrow. You better be here tonight or ill come and drag you back by your braid." Duo gulped and smiled. "Gotcha Heero. Ill see you tonight" Duo winked at Heero and led him out of the mansion. "Dont be late Duo." "I wont, i promise." Heero grunted and disappeared into the shadows of the night.  
  
"He has come to take me with him to England" Duo explained to Beatrice that night. "But why?" "He doesnt approve of the living conditions here." "So. You will be leaving then" Beatrice paused. "Not without you." She looked up at him. "I told him that the only way im leaving is with you. So if you want to stay here, i guess ill have to put up with these people who do not need to be called parents. But on the other hand, we can leave it all behind and go live with Relena Daralin, Vice Foreign Minister." "You know Relena?" "Yes. Her and Heero are lovers. Sad to say. But its better than here. What do you say?" "I dont know. I dont really want to...." "You have no need to stay with these people. You are too good for them. Where we are going, you will be treated how you are supposed to be." "Im not sure..." "We can leave it all behind, and live freely as we wish" he bent over and whispered in her ear. "Very well then. Ill do it." "Thats a good answer. I was getting alittle worried there, Heero said he was gonna drag me back by my braid if i didnt show up. Our plane leaves tomorrow morning. Lets get packin." Beatrice appeared in Duo's room with a suitcase and a pad of paper. "Whats that for?" Duo asked, pointing to it. "I cant just disappear now can i?" She jotted some stuff down on the paper and put it on his bed. Duo waited for her at his open window and hopped out it, taking his bag with him. They went down his escape route and to the garage, grabbing the same car as the night of their joyride. They drove to Heero's hotel, and within the morning, were gone.  
  
When Christine came to wake Duo that morning, she found a letter:  
  
To our dearest parents and family,  
  
I can no longer sit around and let you hit him and beat him, because you do not have a grip on life. We have gone far away, to live out our lives freely, to a place where no one will recognize us. I do not agree with your views on life. They are as twisted as you people are. So, I wish you well and hope you live a happy life, always remembering what you have done. You can have all the regret of your actions, I have washed my hands of them. I will be happy, living with the one i love, Love always, Beatrice  
  
I really have nothing to say to you people. I do not consider you family. You are as twisted and demented as a psycotic lunatic locked away in the loony bin! No worries here though. I will soon forget all about you and your ways. You really should learn to hide yourselves better. Your cruel masks dissolve far too easily, which gives away. Buh bye forever. Duo Maxwell, The Great Destroyer P.S. I think you should count the depleated sum of money in your safe! dont worry! it will be spent well!  
  
"Albert!!!!!!!!" Catherine screamed and ran down the stairs to the safe that was hidden in the library. She pulled off the tapestry that covered it and opened the safe. Albert ran up to her side. "What is going on?" Catherine threw the note in his face as she opened the safe. Two stacks of fifty dollar bills were left of the fortune that once was there. Catherine fainted in her husband's arms as he stared blankly at the empty safe. 


End file.
